


Day 6: Biting

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Mild Blood, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Malia shows Isaac that sex with another Were is so much better than with a human





	Day 6: Biting

**Author's Note:**

> This one's short and dirty. Enjoy

Malia pushed Isaac backwards into her bedroom with a smirk on her kiss reddened lips. “So, you’ve never been with another Were, huh.” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Isaac barked a laugh at that, moving backwards as he pulled his shirt up over his head. “Just a human.” he said, hands dropping down to work at his belt buckle.

“Don’t hold back.” Was all Malia said, kicking the door closed behind her before shimmying out of her shorts and panties.

Isaac watched, jaw dropping at how fast she moved to take off her clothes, pants falling to pool at his ankles as he watched in awe. “Don’t hold back?”  

“Don’t. Hold. Back.” Malia said, popping the few buttons on her blouse for emphasis before letting it fall to the floor behind her. She hadn’t worn a bra, which made Isaac groan. She looked fucking perfect. All soft curves and perfect breasts.

Isaac nodded a bit dumbly, blood rushing south and making him painfully hard as he watched Malia step forward, she hooked her fingers in his boxers, shimmying them down his hips until they fell to join his pants. The next thing he knew he was falling back onto her bed, Malia on top of him. One hand on his shoulder, the other tangling in his hair as she straddled him. Her pussy damp against his cock where she settled on his lap. Her lips found Isaac’s somewhere in the moment and Isaac groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he kissed her back.

Moaning into the kiss, Malia rolled her hips so the two of them started to grind together like they had been when they were fooling around on the couch down stairs moments before. Finding a rhythm, Isaac let his hands roam freely, one holding her close and the other slipping around to fondle a breast and play with a nipple as he moved his hips to meet hers.

Breaking the kiss, Malia moved to mouth her way along Isaac’s neck, biting down as she moved to finally sink down on his cock and ride him like she’d been wanting to all night.

Isaac couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped him, bucking up into the tight, wet heat of her as she sank onto his cock. He grabbed her hips, head tilting to give her better access to bite him again, this time harder. It made pure pleasure shoot down his spine and go straight to his cock. He’d been bitten before while fooling around, but nothing like this.

When Malia pulled away the reason became obvious. Her fangs were out. “Fuck…” Isaac groaned, watching Malia straighten up and start to roll her hips in earnest, one hand moving up her own body to skim over a breast and neck to grab her own hair as she moaned, the other resting on Isaac’s chest to help steady her.

“I told you… “Malia said breathily. “Don’t hold back…”

Isaac let out a growl at that, his eyes flashing gold, her eyes flashing blue in turn as he lurched up and grabbed her, rolling them so he was on top now. He moved his hips slow and deliberate, dragging out every thrust before snapping his hips forward in one quick movement. Watching her writhe a moment before leaning down, letting his own fangs grow, and biting the crook of her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but still pretty hard.

The jolt of pain and pleasure it sent through Malia made her whole body spasm, not quite like an orgasm but the way she clenched around Isaac’s cock from it was so good. He bit her again, moaning into her neck and picking up his pace as she squeezed him again.

Malia lifted her head then, teeth finding the flesh of Isaac’s shoulder as she bit him back, this time drawing blood and making the wolf growl and fuck her harder, his own teeth almost drawing blood as well with the pressure he applied in turn. Their combined movements making the metal frame of the bed shake and slam into the wall.  

He could feel how close she was, the way her walls grew tighter around him as they moved together. She let her teeth leave his shoulder then, turning her head enough to bite his neck, hard, making him let out a howl before he sank his fangs into her neck in turn.

Malia came with a howl of her own, walls clenching and spasming around Isaac’s cock and sending him tumbling after her a moment later.

A few moments later, when he came back to himself, Isaac lifted up on his hands and looked down at Malia, finding her grinning and a little bloody. “Wow…” he breathed.

Malia just grinned. “Yeah, sex with other Weres is so much better than sex with humans.”

Isaac huffed a laugh at that before rolling off of her. “Totally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
